


promise ring

by 707sushi



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Cute, Fluff, Leaving, M/M, No Angst, being cute, but it doesnt considered, maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707sushi/pseuds/707sushi
Summary: inspired by the latest photo that youngjae posted on instagram with jaebum.





	promise ring

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading!

"Youngjae come on we gotta go!", Jaebum yelled to Youngjae who was upstairs getting ready.

 

"I'm coming!", Youngjae yelled back. He was currently sitting on the bed. He played with the box in his hands and let out a sigh. He put it in his bag and got up. He got out of the room and walk down the stairs.

 

"Okay let's go." Youngjae said and took Jaebum's hand in his. Jaebum smiled at him and they got out of the house. They saw Jaebum's mom's car in front of the house and walked there. When his mom saw them he got out of the car and took Jaebum's luggage.

 

"Hi sweetie, are you ready?", his mom asked. "Yeah.", Jaebum replied unheartedly. 

 

"You will be fine, it's only for a couple of months."

 

"I know."

 

•••

 

They were currently sitting in the car with Jaebum's mom driving. Jaebum was sleeping on Youngjae's shoulder. "Cute," he thought. He took out his phone and opened his camera. "He will probably kill me if I took a photo. Welp, I don't care." he thought and snapped a photo of him and Jaebum.

 

https://www.instagram.com/p/Bajd7dflf0X/ (idk if ao3 opens links oh well)

 

"Ahh, we look so cute~" he thought and put his phone back to his bag. They arrived at the airport a few minutes later so he woke Jaebum up.

 

"Jaebum-hyung~ We are here~"

 

Jaebum opened his eyes and blinked cutely. Youngjae smiled at this and took Jaebum's hand. "Come on."

 

They got out of the car and his mom took Jaebum's luggage.

 

"Ah, mom, I can take it--"

 

"Hush."

 

•••

 

They were currently waiting in the line to get the ticket. Youngjae was feeling sad and anxious. "What if he moves on? What if something happens on the way to--" His thoughts were gone when Jaebum shook his shoulder.

 

"Youngjae-ah, are you okay?"

 

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Did you get the ticket?"

 

"Yeah, I did."

 

It was silence for a few seconds. Then there was an announcement saying that Jaebum's flight will departure in a few moments.

 

"Ah, it's time for me to go I guess.", Jaebum said and turned to look at Youngjae who was crying silently.

 

"Youngjae?! Are you okay?" Jaebum half-yelled. Youngjae shook his head and hugged Jaebum tightly. "I don't want you to go..."

 

Jaebum sighed and cupped Youngjae's head between his hands. "Baby, you know I have to." he said.

 

"I know, but--"

 

Jaebum silenced him by pecking his lips.

 

"It will be fine."

 

Youngjae looked at Jaebum and smiled a little. He opened his bag and took the box out of it. "It is a "please stay healthy and don't forget me" gift I guess." he murmured. Jaebum opened the box and saw a promise ring. He felt tears in his eyes and hugged Youngjae tightly.

 

"Thank you Choi Youngjae, I love you."

 

"I love you too, Im Jaebum."

•••

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So as you can see this is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction and English is not my first language so please excuse my mistakes! It is also on wattpad too~


End file.
